The present disclosure relates to determining related search suggestions. Internet search engines are used to search for information on the World Wide Web. As shown in FIG. 1A, a search engine graphical user interface (GUI) 100a is illustrated along with a user-specified query that has been entered in text field 102a. When the user selects a send button 104a, the query is submitted to the search engine which then processes the query. The search engine returns a result list 106a that is an ordered list of references to documents (e.g., web pages) that are responsive to the query. This result list 106a is then presented in the GUI 100a. 